Flying high
by Cynder fan
Summary: When a US army aircraft dissapears over the bermuda triangle two black hawks are sent out on a rescue mission. But when they vanish what will befall the crews. The reason this didn't show up earlier is because i accidently changed the rating to M.  Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1

A Story a friend of mine came up with and asked me to finish. Please R&R. No flaming.

* * *

A US army C-17 flew across the Bermuda triangle.

"This is Raptor 317 calling Jackson airbase."

"_Copy raptor this is Jackson"_

"Mission update. Flying is smooth but visibility is decreasing due to thick fog."

"_Copy that"_

"Actually scratch that, fog is clearing."

(in background) "Sir you might want to see this."

"What the hell."

"_Whats going on raptor." _

"Our compass is going crazy and so are all our navigation systems."

"_Roger that, maintain present course and altitude" _

"Copy tha…" (CRASH)

MAYDAY MAYDAY were under attack. Oh my god it's a giant…... (Static).

_Raptor 317 do you copy, what is it._

_Raptor 317 please respond. _

(Static).

In a briefing room at Jackson airbase.

"20 minutes ago we lost contact with a C-17 carrying food and medical supplies for this base." Said a tough looking lieutenant. "What you just heard was our last radio message received before it disappeared."

The four pilots leant forward in their chairs. Their names were John Taylor, Simon Macdonald (or Mac for short), Jonathan Price and Mike Sisisky.

The Lieutenant continued. "We want you four to take two black hawks and go out on a search and rescue. You'll be going heavily armed as whatever brought the C-17 down could come back.

The four pilots stood and saluted. "Sir Yes Sir" they all shouted and walked out of the briefing room.

On the run way there were a few black hawks being prepped for action. The two that they would take were heavily armed with two side mounted 7.62mm machine guns. They were ready for war.

Taylor and Mac took one and Price and Mike took the other.

"Lets get these birds airborne" Mac said through his mike and began firing up his choppers rotors." Soon the two birds were ready for take off. A ground crew member gave a signal and Taylor and Price pulled back on the stick. The two choppers lifted off and began flying east towards the C-17's last reported position.

Several hours of uneventful flying later.

"Were approaching the area where the C-17 disappeared." Said Taylor through his mike. "Stay alert we don't know what's out here."

"Sir, fogs rolling in" said Price through his mike.

"Copy that. Position update please." Said Taylor. In his mind he thought. Great now the search will be all the lot harder.

"Copy….that." There was silence for a few seconds. "Sir our navigation system is fried."

Taylor looked at his own compass. It was spinning like a top.

"Roger mine is too. Stay alert." The fog encased the two black hawks like a wet blanket. Then suddenly it was gone.

"What the…" Taylor began to say when he was interrupted by a shout from Mac.

"Look below."

Below them was an island and on the island there was a fire burning. Quite a large fire.

"Pass the binoculars." He heard Price mumble to Mike.

Price glanced through the binoculars. He saw fire. A lot of smoke and the letters US Army printed on side of a broken wing.

"It's the C-17. Lets get down there." He shouted through his mike. Both choppers began to descend rapidly until they landed on a small stretch of open ground just outside of the fire. They all grabbed fire extinguishers and race out to douse the flames. It took some doing but finally the last flame flickered out.

"Whew lets see about the crew." Said Taylor stepping into the plane with is side arm drawn." He walked up to the cock pit while the others inspected the cargo. He came out again shaking his head. "The pilots are dead." He held up two dog tags and then placed them into his pocket.

"Lets salvage what we can and get outta here." Said price glancing around at the cargo strewn around him.

"Good plan" said Taylor scooping up a few crates. It was hard and strenuous work but finally they got all the cargo stored into the black hawks.

They were about to board the choppers and take off again when Taylor thought he heard something. He drew his side arm and pointed it at a nearby bush. "I know your in there." He called. "Come out or I'll shoot."

The bushes rustled slightly and out came an owl. But no just any owl. This owl was enormous, almost head height with Taylor.

"What the hell." They all muttered at once.

"I mean you no harm." Said the Owl.

"Am I the only one seeing and hearing this." Said Taylor to the others. They shook their heads and continued to stare at the owl.

"My name is Soren." It said.

* * *

If your nice and the feed back is good i'll put up chapter 2.

For those who don't know "Bird" is military slang for Aircraft.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry i took so long to update. Ive been very busy lately.

This chapter is a little Gory so beware.

* * *

Pure one recon group.

Forest of Ambala.

"Remind me again why were taking this flight." A pure one lieutenant asked his coronel.

"Keep your beak shut". Said the coronel. He then addressed the whole group. "We are out here to check on a weapons forge that has stopped its supply of weapons, This is a top secret mission. Tell anyone, and you will be killed." He emphasized the last word and some of the younger troops shrunk back slightly. "Prepare to land." He called back to the troops from the front of the wedge formation. The whole group set down on a rock a few feet from a cave that looked a lot like a Burrowing owl hollow. "Through that hollow is one of our largest research centres. They supply us with fire claws and other equipment that is reserved for the high Tyto and General Mam." He explained.

"Corporal" he gestured to a young sooty. The owl stepped forward tentatively. "You go first" the owl gave a nod and stepped into the burrow. The others followed.

"It's dark in here." someone said.

"Pass me that branch" said the Coronel gesturing to a branch near the cave entrance. A grass owl passed it to him and he rammed it into a pile of smouldering embers nearby. The dry wood crackled into life and he held the branch high. He gave a startled screech. They were surrounded by the bodies of dead owls. They were horribly mutilated, some had their heads missing. Others were missing wings and legs.

"What in the name of Glaux." The Lieutenant swore. Several of the younger owls went into a yeep state. The coronel was the first to recover.

"Search for survivors." He said. The group slowly spread out and began looking at the bodies for survivors.

"Over here". Called a corporal. He was standing over the body of a torn owl. His wing had been ripped off and he was bleeding profusely.

"What happened here"? Asked the Coronel.

"The owl coughed up a little blood before answering. "A fair while ago while we were gathering minerals we discovered a new type of metal. We brought it back here and began to test it on some Burrowing owls we had captured but strange things began to happen to them." He coughed again. "They mutilated and began to attack everyone. We managed to trap them but one escaped. The others dug through our barricade and began to attack us. No one managed to get out. We fought but it was a one sided battle. They killed the others and tore off my wing so I hid in this corner until they left." He groaned. "I'm going to die soon." He said.

Suddenly there was a low moan. "Get out. They are coming." The wounded owl called weakly. One of the younger sooties bolted from the cave. The rest tried to follow but found their way cut off by 3 shadowy creatures. The group tried to get out but weren't fast enough. The Coronels branch fizzled and went out. There were several piercing shrieks, cries of pain and then silence.

The young sooty corporal flew for his life. He raced over Ambala and into silverveil. Feeling as if he could go no further, he let his wings lock and he glided to the ground where he promptly fell unconscious. Little did he know that there were others in that area of the forest.

"Why does the search and rescue chaw have to do all these checks on the outlying kingdoms?" A great grey owl complained to a smaller spotted owl.

"I don't know". Said the spotted owl. "But you never know when the Search and Rescue chaw will be needed."

"Look Owl to starboard." Called the great grey. The spotted owl looked down and saw the unconscious barn owl.

The great grey swooped down and landed near the barn owl while the spotted owl stayed up on watch. He gingerly poked the owl with a talon. The owl groaned in protest. The great grey then pick the owl up in his talons and flew back up to join the spotted owl.

"I think he's injured." He said to the spotted owl. "We should get him to the tree. They'll fix him up right."

Okay then lets go. Said the spotted owl and the two of them flew off towards the sea of hoolemere and the great tree beyond.

* * *

Before you ask this chapter is to introduce the bad guys. It may not make much sence now but as the story continues you will understand a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys i'm back.

Seeing as you guys liked this story so much i decided to continue it.

Sorry if this chapter is written badly but i have been rather busy lately and have not had much time to write this.

So without further ado. Here is chapter 3 of Flying High.

Please Review. If you have ideas or OC's I can always use a few more characters.

* * *

Nyra stood on her pedestal, flanked by two pure one guards. The white of her breast feathers was unnatural against the grey of the St Agolius Canyons. It had been nearly two years since the battle of fire and Ice and a year since her son Nyroc had fled from her and become king of ga'hoole.

The few remaining pure ones had dug themselves in the canyon lands and nothing short of an Earthquake would shift them. Nyra had ordered the pure ones to lay low until they could rally enough forces to attack the guardians again.

She had ordered the construction of weapons forges in Silverveil, The Barrens, Ambala and Kuneer in order to supply her forces with new and powerful weapons with which they could crush any resistance.

Nyra glanced up when she heard approaching wing beats. She couldn't quite identify them but she knew it was one of her Lieutenants. The wing flaps grew louder and a trio of owls appeared. The lieutenant landed on a platform below Nyra. A sub-lieutenant landed next to him and a sergeant on the other side. All three looked as if they had just come through a battle.

All three bowed low to the ground, an act considered un-owl by most other owls but Nyra liked her troops to show her the proper respect. All three then stood up and the Lieutenant stepped forward and raised his right wing in a sort of salute (Hitler style). Nyra acknowledged him with a nod and he spoke.

"Wing 1 of the Nyra Obliterators reporting, General Mam." Nyra nodded. The Nyra obliterators had been formed after the Battle of Fire and Ice and was the Division that her son, Nyroc, would have led. It was an elite squadron comprised of all the best fighters in the pure ones. Nyra had christened them the Obliterators after her son had fled.

The lieutenant continued. "General Mam. "We have completed our mission and found the recon squad as ordered." Nyra smiled slightly.

"Good. Where are they?" She demanded. The lieutenant turned to his subordinates and nodded. The sub-luiteneant dropped a helmet on the ground and the sergeant dropped a set of battleclaws. Nyra looked closely at the battle regalia and gasped to herself. The side of the helmet looked as if it had been beaten in with a Fizzgig, (For those who don't know, that is the owl word for a flail or mace.), and the battleclaws had their serrated edges sheared clean off as if they had been scraped along stone.

"Who, or what did this?" she growled in her lowest voice. The Sub-Lieutenant turned and shree'd into the cave behind him. Shortly afterwards four owls appeared supporting a metal cage covered in a pure one banner. The four dropped the cage with a clatter next to the trio on the platform and flew back out of sight.

The lieutenant grasped the cloth and turned to Nyra. "This may be disturbing." He mumbled and wrenched off the cloth. Nyra visibly wilfed but managed to regain her composure. Behind her she heard one of her guard's yarp violently. She ignored him and continued to stare at the creature in the cage.

"We found this at the weapons forge you sent the recon squad to check on, as well as what little was left of the unit itself. We trapped this and four like it in cages and have them all secured in an underground cave. The creature looked up towards Nyra with a dead look in its eyes.

"What do you want?" Nyra asked the creature in the sternest and most terrifying voice she could muster.

The creature looked up at her and opened its beak. "Blood." It groaned in a voice that made Nyra's sound like and owlet crying for food. A trickle of red liquid escaped the creatures beak and flowed down over its feathers changing them from a pale brown to a dark red.

Nyra stared for a second and then gave a low laugh. "Finally a way to defeat the Guardians." She thought. "I can give you all the blood you and your….friends," she spat the last word as if it were a bad taste in her beak, "could want."

The creature looked up with a hungry look in its eyes. "Where?" it groaned.

"We will take you there." She said. "and you may kill all who stand in your way." The owl let loose a low laugh that chilled Nyra to her hollow bones and made her feel like wilfing again. But she contained her fear and laughed as well, her high pitched cackle mixing with the low grating of the creature laugh.

Finally she could have her revenge. On the great tree. On Nyroc and most of all, on Soren.

* * *

Well there you have it. I'm changing the rating to M for blood and gore. Things may get quite bloody in later chapters.

Cya soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys its me Cynder Fan.

I have some bad news. I have completely lost my inspiration for this story. I thought it would work but the storyline doesn't fit. So i am discontinuing this story permanently.

However I will write another one soon.

Glaux Speed

Cynder Fan


End file.
